Tough Love
by surferchamp3
Summary: What if Bella was already a Cullen. And Rosalie and Alice were the humans. A twist on Twilight. Jasper and Emmett are vampires. No Renesemee. Original pairings B/E, Em/R, J/A, C/E.
1. Meet the Cullens and Swans

**Heyy, this is my second fanfic. The characters will not be the same as they are in the books. Check out my other if you haven't it's called Bella and Her Brothers. This chapter is more of a introduction chapter so the rest will be better than this. :)  
**

**Enjoy.**

**DIsClAiMeR: If I owned Twilight I wouldn't be writing this would I.**

Bella POV:

Hey, my name is Isabella Marie Cullen.

But, I like to go by Bella.

I have long brown hair, that is slightly wavy.

I am about 5'4", and I goes by the age of 16., my 'birthday' is coming up in a month.

We have not aged since we were changed, so we are stuck at the age of when we changed.

I along with the rest of my family, have flawless features.

I am a vampire along with the rest of my family.

But, we are different from other vampires.

We are what you 'vegetarians' in the vamp world.

We only drink animal blood.

So our eyes are a golden, topaz color.

My mates/husbands name is Edward.

Edward has a strange bronze hair color that is always messy in a good way, lanky but not bulky, and is about 6'2".

He goes by the age of 17, he had just 'turned' 17 last month.

He is the most handsome thing to walk the planet if I do say so myself.

We live with Carlisle and Esme our adoptive parents.

Carlisle has blond hair, is very handsome, and is about 6'2".

Carlisle was changed when he was 23, but he goes by the age of 27, so people don't get suspecious on how that good of a doctor could be so young.

He works at the local hospital at Forks, our current home, he is one of the best doctors ever.

His mate/wife, Esme, has a caramel hair color, and is about 5'6".

She looks the age of 26.

Also we live with our adoptive brothers Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett has brown short curly hair, very muscular, and about 6'5".

He was changed at age 20 but he goes by 18.

Jasper has honey blond hair, tall, lean, but muscular, and about 6'3".

Jasper was 20 too, but he goes by 17.

Some vampires have special talents that they can do, aside from being super strong, super fast,great eye site and hearing.

My Edward is a mind reader, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, Emmett is super strong, and I am a shield i can shield any mental and some physical attacks.

I also have visions of some sort, they aren't really of the the future, but I can see bad things that will happen and deaths.

It is so horrible, I hate that gift, I can't even call it a gift it is more like a curse.

We had moved to Forks about a month ago.

We all go to Forks High.

Me, Edward, and Jasper are in our Junior year, while Emmett is a senior.

It was Monday, so we had to go to school.

BUt, I was excited because two new girls were coming to our school and I knew we were going to be great friends.

I bouncing on the car ride there.

"Love, why are you so excited.", Edward asked me.

"Because the two new girls and I will be great friends.

They all looked at me worriedly , because it was dangerous to be friends with humans.

But they didn't question because I always turned out right.

As soon as we parked I hopped out of the car.

"Whoa, Bells calm down or I am going to start acting like you.", Jasper said.

"Sorry Jazz, it's just I live with all guys, I want a girl to talk to."

"You have Esme.", Emmett said.

"Okay Em, a girl who is not my mom.", I told him.

"Come on lets go.", Edward said putting his arm around my waist.

We started walking to the school when a car came into the lot.

It was a yellow Porsche, it was one of the best cars here aside from mine.**(AN: Cars on profile.)  
**

We drove my Bugatti Veyron, I loved it!

They parked, and got out.

All eyes went to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice POV:

Me and my sister Rosalie, just moved to Forks, Washington from Arizona.

And boy was it different.

Rose wasn't too happy because she was really happy in Arizona.

We are the Swan sisters.

Rose is 18 and a senior.

She is breathtakingly beautiful, my model of a sister.

She has wavy golden hair to the middle of her back, a beautiful violet color eyes, the perfect body, and is about 5'9".

I am 17 and a junior, short black spiky hair, dark brown eyes, people say I am pixie like, and I am about 4'10".

I am a shopaholic, but it's okay because our step-dad is a pro baseball player and gave us a huge amount of money.

We just moved here with our dad Charlie Swan.

He was the chief of police here.

We had just stepped out of the car and felt all eyes on me and Rose.

I looked up to see that I was right everybody was staring at us.

Then I realized my car was one of the best here besides a beautiful Bugatti Veyron.

I looked around the lot and my eyes landed on one group of kids.

They were the most gorgeous things I have ever seen.

They looked even better than Rosalie.

Wow!

**I hope you liked it!!! Please review!!!!!**


	2. School and Gross Food

**Sorry about the last chapter it was more of a intro chapter. This is more of a chapter.  
**

**DiScLaImEr- I don't own Twilight and never will.**

Jasper POV:

The girls turned and looked at us and our eyes met and I couldn't pull them away.

She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

She had short beautiful black hair, and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

I tore my eyes off her and looked at my family, and saw Emmett looking starstruck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emmett POV:

Oh. My. God.

The most beautiful girl is looking at me.

She was gorgeous, the most beautiful eyes, I could look at them forever.

She was like an angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice POV:

When I looked at them my eyes met with the most beautiful thing in the world.

I looked at his eyes, and my legs were about to give out.

I think I might have been drooling.

All to soon though he turned away.

I don't know how long I was standing there doing that but I didn't care.

I looked over at Rose and saw her staring at this huge guy standing next to the most beautiful girl ever.

She was standing next to another perfect person, with bronze tousled hair.

They were all hot but the only one that I could think about was the one with golden hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rosalie POV:

I have just died and gone to heaven.

Because I am seening the most handsome thing in the world.

I have never been like this over a guy they have always been all over me.

He had huge muscles and curly brown hair.

If only I could just touch his arm I think I would faint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella POV:

I looked at my brothers and knew that they were in love.

They looked at them with such lust.

I could even feel the waves of lust coming off of Jasper.

I turned toward Edward and said, "I think they are in love."

"I know, but with a human this is not going to end well.", he whispered in my ear.

I nodded he was right.

"Come on guys we have to get to class the warning bell will ring in like 15 seconds.

They looked around and saw that most of the kids were already in the school.

WE started to walk towards the school.

I looked back and saw them snap back to reality and head towards the school too.

Edward leaned down and whispered, "All they can think about is them."

I giggled and Emmett and Jasper turned and glared at us.

"Your thinking it.", Edward said putting his hands up in fake surrender.

We made it into school just as the warning bell rang.

All the kids started to slowly head off to class.

Me and Edward have all the same classes so we said bye to them and walked to first period hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice POV:

After we snapped out of it I turned to Rose and said, "We better hurry up, so aren't late on our first day.

She nodded and we waked quickly over to the front office as the warning bell rang, meaning we have five minuets to get to class.

"Umm, we are Alice and Rosalie Swan.", I asked the front desk lady, her name seemed to be Ms. Cope.

"Oh yes we have been expecting you.", she told us while handing us our timetables and and a paper for our teachers to sign.

"Here you go girls.", she told us.

"Oh, and here are some late passes for today. But please try not to be late tomorrow.", she told us handing us the passes.

We walked out of the office and looked at our schedules.

The bell rang so we hugged and said good luck.

I walked to my first period, I stood outside the door and slowly opened it and walked in.

I didn't even have to look at the rest of the class to know that everyone was staring at me.

I walked up to the teacher and handed her my papers.

She signed them and told me to introduce myself to the class.

I was hoping she wouldn't say that but she did, stupid Ms. Ghula.

For the first time I looked up at the class, and saw two of the beautiful kids from earlier.

"My name is Alice Swan, I moved here with my sister Rosalie Swan from Phoenix, Arizona.", I said.

"Great job Alice, now please go sit next to Miss. Weber.", she told me pointing to a girl in the back.

I walked over and sat down.

"Hello, my name is Angela", she said.

She seemed nice, quiet but nice.

"Oh cool, I'm Alice as you already know."

She giggled and then the class started.

I kept looking at the two beautiful kids during the class.

About five minuets before the bell the teacher said we could talk till the bell.

I looked at them again and then heard Angela say, "Ya, I see you have found two of the Cullen's."

I looked at her,"Huh?"

"The two right there are Bella and Edward. They are like going out even though they live together and are adoptive brother and sister. It is kind of weird, but they aren't really realated.", she told me.

"Well they get to see each other a lot.", I said thinking about it.

"Ya, your right. But it is still kind of weird.", she shrugged.

They both looked back at us as if they could hear our whole conversation, which would be impossible because they are on the other side of the room, and the class was loud from all the talking.

The bell rang after that and I got up and made my way out.

I had my next class with Angela, so we walked together.

The class after that I didn't have with her so, we hugged and said bye.

I made my way to my next class.

The teacher didn't make me introduce myself thankfully.

I noticed that I had Edward and Bella in this class again.

Again the teacher let us talk for like 8 minuets, because her lesson ended early.

I sat next to some girl named Jessica.

She seemed okay, kind of snooty though.

We talked for a while until Bella came up to me.

I looked over at Jessica to see if she knew what this was about.

She just looked shocked.

I turned back to Bella.

"Hi, your Alice right? I am Bella.", she said in a beautiful bell-like voice.

"Ya, that's me.", I said a little unsure.

"I was wondering if you and your sister wanted to sit with me and my family at lunch?", she asked.

I was shocked but I answered, "Ya sure."

She giggled and said, "Yay, okay I will see you at lunch. Bye Alice."

And with that she walked, more like strutted or floated, back to her seat.

I turned and looked at Jessica.

She looked just as shocked as me.

The Cullen's never talk to people outside their family, let alone invite them to sit with them.", she said.

That got me thinking.

The bell rang and I made my way to my next class, this was the class before lunch.

I didn't even pay attention throughout the class, I was too busy thinking about why me.

The bell rang and I became nervous, what if it was just a joke on the new girl or something.

I walked over to the area where me and Rose planned to meet.

I saw her walking down the hall.

When she got to me she asked, "What's wrong Ali?"

"We got invited to sit with the Cullen's at lunch and I said yes.", I told her.

She looked shocked to, she probably heard the rumors about them too.

"Well lets get in there so they don't think we stood them up.", she told me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella POV:(right after bell for lunch rings)

I walked out of the class with Edward.

Our class was right next to the cafeteria, so we got there before most people.

We went in and got some food so we didn't look suspicious for not eating.

We walked over to our table and talked about random things while poking and playing with our food.

"Weren't you guys taught not to play with your food.", the voice none other than Emmett Cullen said.

"Haha Emmett.", I said.

They sat down with their food.

"Umm, guys I thought you might like to know that I invited the Swan sisters to sit with us.", I told them.

"What!", Emmett and Jasper said at the same time.

A lot of people turned to look at us.

"Guys can you try not to make a scene.", I told them.

"Why would you do that?", Jasper asked.

"Because Jazz, I already told you we are going to be friends."

Finally I calmed them down.

But, they still weren't here, lunch started about 8 minutes ago and almost everybody was in here except them.

"Where are they, she told me they would be here. Do you think they stood me up?", I said getting teary eyed.

**(AN: ****Another thing Bella can do is cry. They are like made of venom and water. She has extra venom in her so she can, and water. But, if she cries, she usually gets tired it's like being tired, you want to sleep but you can control it. She can sleep after she cries to make more water venom stuff.)**

I put my head on Edwards shoulder.

"Calm down love, I can hear her thoughts. She thinks we are tricking her. She is scared to come in. Rosalie is thinking the same.", Edward told me kissing my temple.

"Really.", I said looking up at him.

"Yup, they are coming in right now.", he said.

I turned around and sure enough there they were.

They looked around the room till they found us.

They got there food and made their way over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice POV:

We finally came in, got our food, and started walking towards their table.

When we got over their Bella said, "You guys came.".?mode=advance&docid=15580610

"Yup, sorry we got kinda lost.", I said making up a lie.

I think she saw through it but didn't say anything.

She told us to sit down.

I sat next to her, Rose sat next to me.

Bella decided we should do intros, we all had to say our full name., we went in a circle.

She started, "My name is Isabella Marie Hale-Cullen.", she said in the same bell like voice as earlier.**[AN:I couldn't do Swan-Cullen (:]**

I realized since they were adopted they all had their real last names as well.

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen.", he said in a voice like velvet and honey.

"My name is Emmett McCarty-Cullen.", he said.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock-Cullen.", the most beautiful voice in the world said, it was smooth with a southern twang.

I could have listened to it for hours on end.

"My name is Rosalie Lillian Swan.", the voice of my sister said.

"My name is Mary Alice Swan.", I saw them look confused.

"My real name is Mary, but I go by Alice.", I told them and there confused faces went away.

"Oh, I go by Bella.", Bella pipped in.

"My friends call me Rose.", Rose said.

"Edward over there is Eddie!", Emmett said while laughing, I wonder why.

"Don't even Emmett." Emmett kept laughing.

"Please don't call me Eddie. I like Edward.", Edward said.

After that me and Rose started eating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella POV:

Alice and Rose started eating.

Then Alice looked up and then a look of confusion crossed her eyes.

"Why aren't you guys eating?", she asked.

"I ate before you guys got here.", I said making an excuse.

"Me too. Me and Bella's class is right across from the cafeteria, so we eat then.", Edward said covering us.

He was smart that means we don't have to worry about eating that much.

She nodded, yes that means she believes.

I looked at Edward and opened my shield so he could read my mind.

'Does she believe it', I asked through my mind.

"Yes.", he said too low for human ears.

"But, Emmett and Jasper have not eaten yet.", I said with a smirk.

They glared at me and said to low for humans to hear, "I hate you."

Then they took a bite of their pizza, and a look of disgust crossed there face.

They quickly covered it up before the girls could see.

After they had to eat any more the bell rang.

Dang, saved by the bell.

I wanted them to eat more.

And with that, we said goodbye.

I gave Alice and Rose a hug and walked to my next class with Edward.

**Hope this was a better chapter!!!!!! Please review!!!!**


End file.
